swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sedriss
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, Imperial Intelligence Before changing his name to Sedriss, the Human known as Qaga Lok serves Imperial Intelligence as a gun-for-hire. However, he proves insubordinate, ends up killing a few Imperial agents, and is marked for death. When members of The Inquisitorius learn that he is Force-sensitive, Qaga Lok's life is spared and he is brought before Emperor Palpatine. Subjected to the Emperor's unique style of persuasion, Qaga Lok vows to serve Palpatine for the rest of his life and changes his name to Sedriss. Sedriss completes extensive training under the Emperor, learning to master his Force abilities. When the Emperor dies at the Battle of Endor, Sedriss flees to Byss. While on Byss, Sedriss takes command of the planet's military defenses even as other Imperial military commanders fight among themselves to replace Palpatine as the new Emperor. Five years after the Battle of Endor, a clone of Palpatine arrives on Byss, and Sedriss helps the Emperor regain his strength. Palpatine rewards him by making Sedriss his Executor, charged with ensuring that nobody else gains control of the clone vats and prevents the Emperor from returning again. Shortly after regaining his health, the Emperor prepares to execute Operation Shadow Hand to recapture his throne. When the Emperor is killed aboard [[The Eclipse|The Eclipse]], Sedriss takes over the operation. He returns to Byss and kills two treacherous courtesans attempting to destroy the Emperor's clone bodies. The last of the Emperor's clones orders Sedriss to bring Luke Skywalker to Byss alive. Sedriss eventually tracks Luke to Ossus, only to be killed by Jedi Master Ood Bnar. Sedriss (Qaga Lok) Encounters Reaching Sedriss on The Deep Core world of Byss is virtually impossible. However, after the Battle of Endor his influence is far-reaching, particularly during the execution of Operation Shadow Hand. Heroes might come to Sedriss's attention after foiling Imperial plans to seize weapons and production plants on various worlds. However, Sedriss is more likely to send agents after them than deal with the heroes personally. Sedriss (Qaga Lok) Statistics (CL 14) Medium Human Soldier 6/Jedi 2/Force Adept 6 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +8 Languages: 'Basic, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 30; 'Block, [[Deflect|'Deflect']] Hit Points: 126, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares; Follow Through '''Melee: Lightsaber +16 (2d8+11) Ranged: By Weapon +13 Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Channel Anger, Cleave, Devastating Attack (Lightsabers), Power Attack Special Actions: Unswerving Resolve Force Power Suite (Use the Force +13): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Force Grip, Force Slam, Mind Trick, Move Object Force Techniques: Extended Move Object, Force Point Recovery, Improved Sense Force Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 12, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 'Talents: Block, Channel Aggression, Channel Anger, Deflect, Devastating Attack (Lightsabers), Embrace the Dark Side, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Cleave, Follow Through, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Improved Defenses, Power Attack, Unwavering Resolve, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Mechanics +13, Pilot +13, Use Computer +13, Use the Force +13 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor, must take second result) Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Humans